


Mr. Fluffy

by Blacklace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, hint of smut, they wear each other's clothes kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklace/pseuds/Blacklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has been looking for his cat the whole day. When he finally finds Mr. Fluffy, it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, this thing has been sitting in my computer for ages and I only made myself to finish it today. I'm sorry in advance for the grammar, since this work isn't beta.  
> But please, be my guest and enjoy! <3

Whoever pegged Clint as a bird person, was obviously wrong.[  
](you-have-failed-this-kitty.tumblr.com)

In fact, they couldn’t be further away from the truth. Sure, the archer admired birds – hawks especially. Their ability to see even the tiniest of movements from high above was unbelievable. He spent years studying their habits, their tactics and even their shadows on the ground. Clint had good eyes himself. That’s how he got his codename in the first place. It was given to him by the circus people he worked for as a kid. The name stuck and Clint didn’t mind the least bit.

But what most people didn’t know about Clint Barton, was that he was actually a cat person.

He loved those fluffy creatures with sharp claws and beautiful eyes. There was a soft spot at least twelve cats wide in his heart, reserved just for them.

When the other Avengers found out, they couldn’t stop teasing Clint about his choice of pet. They came around, though. Most of them secretly thought it was endearing that Clint loved those silly creatures – especially Natasha. After all she was the one who snuck a kitten to their new Avengers facility. Stark didn’t know about it, at first, as his major rule was – no pets, not even the human ones, please, be considerate and thank you.

But of course the billionaire ended up spoiling the kitten the most.

And Clint didn’t mind, not really. The kitten was technically his, yes, but it kind of became the Avenger’s pet over the time.

Natasha knew how Clint felt without any animals around. It was hard enough for him that he had to leave Lucky at his brother’s farm back in Iowa. He missed that damn pizza-eating dirt ball.

Using this knowledge to her advantage, Natasha decided to break Stark’s no-pet rule. Clint likes to think that somehow she knew that Tony would love the cat, no matter what. How she got her hands on that piece of information is beyond Clint.

When she first came in with the kitten, Clint barely noticed it.

It was a stray, skinny and scarred. Natasha claimed she’d found it on the street during her last mission.

Where was it again? Estonia?

When she landed with the quinjet in the new Avengers facility, she was dirty and exhausted. A small ball of white fur was curled in her palm. At first Clint thought it was some old rag she had pressed against the bad looking wound on her hip. It was filthy, covered in grease and blood. But when Clint came closer, he saw it was actually moving and that it was alive. Pair of wide blue eyes was staring back at him, quivering and trembling. It meowed and Clint could tell only because its tiny mouth opened and closed again. The poor thing had to scream itself hoarse.

“Here, take him,” Natasha pushed the kitten to Clint. “Consider it a house-warming gift,” she smirked and as soon as the stray was in Clint’s hands, she started limping towards the medical wing.

“Hey, wait, let me help you,” he ran after the redhead.

“Nah, I’m good,” she waved him off. “Go take care of the cat. He’s gotta be hungry,” she gave Clint a tired smile.

It was a silent plea for him to leave her alone. Clint would’ve ignored it, if he hadn’t known Natasha better. She was okay. And he needed to take care of the tiny one first.

 

**o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o**

 

“Hey Tony,” Clint greets the man in his lab, cautiously looking around.

"Birdman,” Tony returns the greeting with a wide grin. “Are you looking for something?” he asks, amused at the archer’s nonexistent subtlety.

“Uh, yeah,” he scratches the back of his head. “Have you seen my cat?” he asks.

“Mr. Fluffy?” Stark muses, but shakes his head. “No, he hasn’t been around today.”

“Alright, thanks anyway,” Clint sighs and starts walking out the door.

He barely reaches the door handle when he hears Stark yell after him “Don’t forget to say hi to Mr. Fluffy for me, Birdman!”

The next suspicion lays on Thor. He’s currently visiting from Asgard, claiming he needs to clear his head and see Jane. But everyone knows it has to do something with Loki acting up again and the fact that Thor is a big softie who misses everybody, including Mr. Fluffy.

But as it turns out, Thor has no idea where Fluffy is, either.

It makes Clint’s skin crawl when even Natasha shrugs at him. She tries to be the nice one in their team and tells Clint the cat is probably asleep somewhere and doesn’t want Clint to find out where. It wouldn’t be the first, she was right. But Clint would be a lot calmer if he knew where Mr. Fluffy is.

Steve, as it turns out, is sparring with Sam, so there’s no chance Fluffy is sticking around them. He hates it when people make fast movements and loud noises. He is a decent and quiet cat, mind you.

“Are you looking for your cat, Clint?” it was Wanda.

She was sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar, a string of red wrapped around the spoon in her coffee, stirring. She could be terrifying with her powers even when she was domestic like that. It was the calmness in her voice and eyes that would make Clint feel uneasy at times. She looked carefully at him and took in every detail, every possible twitch of his features.

It was the insane power hidden behind her beauty, that made her so intimidating, Clint thought. But he liked the kid. She was sweet and caring – he had to give her that much. She never tried to read his mind again and respected his privacy, which made her practically his favorite twin.

Well, not unlike her pain-in-the-ass idiot of a brother.

“Yeah, have you seen him?” Clint asks as he flops down on the couch. She stops stirring the coffee and brings the mug to her lips.

“I have,” she nods and sips from the cup.

“Wait, you have?” Clint jolts upright. He was scared Fluffy got stuck somewhere and hurt himself or that other animal got to him and…

The relief he felt was almost overwhelming.

“Yes, he’s with my brother,” she shrugs.

“What?!” now, Clint’s hearing was damaged, thank you very much for reminding him that, but there was no way his hearing aid was malfunctioning! It was fucking new and it cost a fortune!

“You heard me,” she chuckled. “Pietro has been playing with Fluffy in his room since this morning,” she rolled her eyes at Clint when he kept staring at her.

“Are you sure it’s really Mr. Fluffy and Pietro we’re talking about?” he asks carefully. He finds it hard to believe. Fluffy has been always afraid of quick movements. And last time Clint checked, Pietro was all but slow.

“Go see for yourself, Clint,” she encourages him, amused smile playing on her lips.

So he goes to the other section of their new facility. Even after weeks of living there, he still finds it confusing sometimes. The corridors all look the same and it is way too easy to get lost in there.

Clint only guesses which room belongs to Pietro. They live on different floors like in the old tower. But with the new building not being as tall as the former one, there’s always couple of them stuck on the same level. For example, he shares his floor with Natasha. There is one room empty between them – which was supposed to be for Banner, but then things got complicated. Clint would personally love to shoot a couple of arrows in that guy for what he did to Natasha. And he would most certainly do it if Banner wouldn’t turn green on him and  _smash_ .

He knocks gently on the only door he thinks could lead to Pietro’s room. It’s silent at first, but then he hears that familiar thick accent.

“Come on in, it’s open,” Pietro says and Clint could swear he heard a short laugh following.

He takes a deep breath in, bracing himself mentally for the upcoming conversation. It wasn’t as if he hated the kid, quite the opposite actually. Right now, though, Clint was too tired for any chit-chats. He missed his goddamn cat, it’s not his fault that he’s grumpy.

“Hey kid,” Clint starts as he walks in. His eyes automatically zoning in on the young man sitting on the floor. Fluffy was running and jumping around him, obviously happy and satisfied. Clint couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Fluffy run. Like,  _at all._

“Hi,” Pietro smiles at him from the ground and gestures for Clint to walk further into the room. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed Mr. Fluffy?” he asks, all innocence. Clint doesn’t buy it for a minute there, but believes the kid didn’t have any bad intentions in the first place.

“No, no, it’s okay, you can play with him,” Clint assures. “I was just worried because I haven’t seen him all day.”

“Oh,” Pietro looks thoughtful for a split second before Fluffy decides to attack his hand, which only makes the younger man laugh and tease the cat a bit more. “He’s a really cool cat, I love him,” Clint watches the kid speak of his cat with such fondness that he’s not mad anymore. Fluffy seems rather content with him, so what the hell.

“He came scratching at my door this morning, I don’t know why,” Pietro explains with a light shrug to his shoulders. “And why are you still standing, old man? Come sit with us,” Pietro chuckles and pats the floor next to him.

Clint doesn’t try to hide the eye roll this time.

“I didn’t know you liked cats,” Clint starts their conversation when he sits down, not quite sure why Pietro wants him to stick around.

“We used to have a cat just like this one,” Pietro said as he scratched the pudgy cat behind its ears. “Back when we were kids and everything was normal,” he adds silently.

Fluffy, as if he could actually sense the change in Pietro’s mood, suddenly lays down on the boy’s lap and starts to purr. He even lets Pietro to scratch his belly, all content and blissed out.

Clint just stares. He knows he stares. And that his mouth is probably hanging open.

“How did you do this?” he asks when the initial shock passes.

“Did what?” the blond looks confused.

“He never lets me scratch his belly like that.”

“Well… maybe he just wasn’t in the mood until now,” Pietro says in that hopeful tone of his that always makes him sound stupidly young.

Clint knows the kid is everything but young. He might be 24 physically, but he’s gone through a lot more than most people do in a lifetime. That hopeful tone, however, gave him the naïve charm that young people tend to have on them. Clint is sure that years ago, he had that in him too.

“I guess you’re right,” Clint reaches out and tries to gently rub the cat’s exposed belly. To his utter surprise Fluffy lets him. The cat lazily looks at him and then curls back to Pietro, so Clint can’t reach his fur anymore.

The blond full on laughs now.

“What’s so funny?” Clint doesn’t understand why his own cat is suddenly all so happy with Pietro and totally ignores him.

“It’s just how Fluffy gets sassy with you,” he’s still laughing when he looks back at Clint.

“What? My cat doesn’t sass me!” alright, Clint knows it’s not completely true, but damn! How come Pietro knows Mr. Fluffy better than he does?

“Yes he does and you love it,” Pietro accuses him. “Just like you love it when I sass you,” he teases.

And why does Pietro have that look on his face? That daring, cocky look that Clint finds absolutely maddening?  _It’s like he wants me to do something else and not just argue. It’s like he dares me to just give in._

_… give in to what?_

“I hate it when you sass me, it’s not funny,” Clint grumbles.

“But you dooo, old man,” Pietro laughs and doesn’t fight back when Clint shoves at his shoulder.

“That’s it, I’m taking Mr. Fluffy with me!” Clint stands up and takes his pudgy cat with him. He wanted to sound mean and threatening, but one could never do that when the world fluffy was involved. These just did not combine well.

 

**o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o**

 

Ever since that day, it seemed like Mr. Fluffy developed a weird kind of connection with Pietro.

The scenario was always pretty much the same. It would go like this:

Clint couldn’t find his cat.  
Clint searched for his cat every-fucking-where around the stupidly large building.  
Clint ended up finding his cat playing with Pietro, all peaceful and content as if it was his every day routine.

And it didn’t stop there.

During dinners, Mr. Fluffy would sit near Pietro and make eyes at him, begging for food. And he only ever did that with Clint!

The archer was furious. He didn’t care how childish it was, he was jealous and pissed that Pietro stole his cat from him. It was enough that he kept stealing his arrows and snatching his towels when Clint was in the shower. No, he had to take away from him the single most precious companion he had.

Why did the annoying brat had to do it? Wasn’t it enough that he probably had a lifetime supply of towels by now?  _What does he want? Why Fluffy…?_

And it sure as hell didn’t help that the brat had to look so fucking good while he kept teasing Clint. Always in skin-tight clothes and with a bad case of bed hair. Clint’s hands itched to tug on that mess of silver locks. Ever since they met in the forest in Sokovia, there was a certain tension between them. And Clint would have to be stupid not to recognize the nature of it. Pietro was attractive. He was practically burning with desire and lust. The only reason why Clint hadn’t pushed him up against the wall and fucked his brains out, was that he thought it was wrong.

_Be the rational one, Barton! Wasn’t one ruined marriage and dozen ruined relationships enough of evidence why fucking the boy would be a bad idea?_

But back to the case of missing cat.

Clint knew that being jealous wouldn’t solve a thing. And what was the saying? Give it a finger, it takes a hand? He should stop with it right now.

The archer realized he wasn’t the only one who lost things and tended to cling to whatever could help with the emptiness inside. Fluffy appeased him, the soft purr would relax Clint enough that he’d fall asleep most of the nights. He was overprotective of his companion and hated to see that somebody else had that special kind of connection with his pet. It hurt in a way that let Clint know he wasn’t all that special. He was totally replaceable, wasn’t he?

But the archer had eyes, you know. He was kind of known for having them, if his code name was anything to go by. And while they were clouded green with envy and jealousy, he could still see how Pietro looked while he played with Mr. Fluffy. How his white hair was falling to his face. Their color was almost matching Fluffy’s fur, right? Clint couldn’t stop himself from wondering whether Pietro’s hair is as soft as it looks. He would often have to stop himself from reaching out. As if it wasn’t enough that they had matching eyes.  _Fucking baby blue._

This kept going on for some time. Until one particular sleepless night.

It kept Clint tossing in his bed in a search for that one comfy spot that felt just right and that would allow the archer to fall asleep. And when he found that spot, his own mind was so loud he was left staring at the empty ceiling.

He was trying to convince himself that Mr. Fluffy was a kind cat that liked to give other people joy. Hell, he even liked Stark who sneaked him some delicious Whiskas kitty cream. So it wasn’t all that surprising when Fluffy learned to like Pietro as well. Clint knew that it would eventually come to these two sharing the pet. He just needed a tiny bit more time to wrap his head around it.

He couldn’t really help it – this weird overprotectiveness.

_Do you still think it’s Pietro who you’re jealous of?_ _Face it, Barton. You got a thing for that brat._ The little voice in his head kept nagging him and it was worse than Natasha. He couldn’t really escape his own head, now could he?

The dawn announced itself with the first sunrays on the horizon. They were already burning through the crispy morning sky and it made Clint think about bacon.

Great, so another sleepless night. Finished with thoughts about bacon.  _Classy, Barton. Ever the romantic one, Barton._

Clint sighed and rolled to his side so he could watch the sun rising. He liked to do that on his lazy days. The soft rays would lull him to sleep, even if it was just for an hour or so. It still felt nice.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Clint groans and buries his face deeper into the pillow. The knocking doesn’t stop.  _Fucking early morning birds with their fucking morning chirping._

“Come in!” Clint shouts. He couldn’t be bothered to get up from his bed – not to open the door and not even to put something on. Whoever it is, they will have to deal with the fact that he’s tangled in the sheets wearing nothing but his favorite purple boxers with tiny arrows and hearts. Yeah, Katie really knew how to pick a pair.

“Hi, uh… I came to apologize?” that thick accent.  _What the fuck do you want?_

“For what?” Clint grumbles and doesn’t bother to look at the boy who’s behind him.

He hears the soft click of the door and footsteps. The mattress at his feet dips and he can see the mop of silver hair in his peripheral vision. There is set of tiny feet on the bed that make tap, tap, tap motion as they finally stop behind Clint’s back.  _So he brought Mr. Fluffy with him. Great._

“That I stole your cat?” Pietro begins, his voice unsure. “I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry,” his voice is sincere in a way that makes Clint feel bad for ever being jealous of that kid.

“It’s okay.”

“No, no it is not!” Pietro insists and turns slightly to face Clint. “I noticed that you give me these looks,” he motions with his hands in the air. “And I’m sorry, I know Fluffy means a lot to you. I just…” he stops and looks at his hands. “I just really like him, you know?”  _because I can talk to him about things I can’t talk to anybody else and he listens. He listens without ever turning back on me. He always does._

Clint gets it. Pietro didn’t need to say anything else, it was clear to him why he grew so fond of the fluff ball. It was the same reason that all the Avengers liked Fluffy. He was more or less a therapy pet for them.

And Clint should know better. Pietro has lost a lot at a very young age. He never got the chance to go to a proper therapy. God knows if he ever talked to anybody else beside Wanda about his fucked-up little world. And even if Mr. Fluffy wasn’t the one Pietro was talking to? Clint was fucking childish for ever being envious.

Clint sits up on the bed and meets Pietro’s eyes. He doesn’t care that their faces are closer than is socially acceptable. Screw that.

“Listen, you little punk,” Clint starts in a low voice. “I’m glad that you take a good care of my cat and that’s it. I was jealous, at first, sure. But who wouldn’t be?” he places his hand on Pietro’s neck.

He doesn’t miss how the blond leans in to the touch and his eyelids drop.

Nobody warned him that the boy would look so gorgeous up close. With his perfect cheekbones and dark stubble, there’s about a dozen things Clint wants to do right now. And the fact that Pietro is practically radiating body heat and keeps leaning closer, doesn’t help.

When Clint looks back in his eyes, he notices the challenge in them. The boy bites down on his lower lip, the movement soon followed by his tongue. Clint knows what it’s all about. The look in Pietro’s eyes is cocky and daring – he only ever looks like that when he wants to get a reaction out of Clint.

_He dares me._

Clint cups the boy’s face and leans in the rest of the way, meeting his lips halfway. The kiss is filled with warmth that spreads quickly through Clint’s whole body.

It’s gentle and fleeting. Just a press of lips, really, but it leaves the blond shaking when they finally part. Clint rests their foreheads together and smiles like the whole world suddenly makes sense.

He didn’t know he wanted to do this so badly. But now he knows it’s the only thing he wants to do for the rest of his life. Just kissing that annoying brat breathless.

He lets Pietro get closer, lets the boy wrap his arms around his waist and snuggle closer.

“Were you jealous of Mr. Fluffy or me?” Clint can almost hear the pout in Pietro’s voice.

He grins and drags the little brat on his lap, resting one hand on his neck and the other around his waist.

“I was jealous of how perfect you two look together,” Clint murmurs against the skin of Pietro’s neck. He brushes his lips up over the hot skin and mouths just beneath the boy’s ear. “I wanted to be the one who makes you smile like that. Wanted to pet your hair and feel your skin,” the archer says as he runs his fingers through the silvery locks of Pietro’s hair.  _Damn, they are soft._

“Yeah?” Pietro breathes out and pushes his own fingers in Clint’s hair. “What else did you want?”

The archer smiles and bites down at the stubbly jaw, making the boy moan nicely.

“Shut your annoying mouth up,” he replies and looks at the boy’s eyes.

“Well, now’s your big chance.”

And who is Clint to waste such opportunity?

He pushes the brat down on the bed and shuts him up with a filthy kiss. Pietro moans into the kiss and goes lax, spreading his legs under Clint to get more comfortable.

If there was a cat somewhere in there, neither of them could care less.

Clint took both Pietro’s wrists and held them over the boy’s head, never stopping in the sloppy kisses and little nibbles. Pietro was squirming underneath him, arching his body in a search for more contact.  _You’re so pretty. Look at you, already out of breath._ Clint teases him, sucking on his plush bottom lip and then licking slowly into his mouth, locking their lips together in a heated kiss.

The way Pietro moans in his mouth drives Clint crazy. The room is scorching hot and they barely even started anything. He blames it on the damn Sokovian boy who is always burning like a furnace. He takes pity upon the boy and takes off his shirt, exposing the lean muscles beneath.

“Believe it or not, but Fluffy was not getting this kind of attention,” Pietro says and it causes Clint to bark out a laugh.

“I know,” he mutters and kisses a trail down to his torso. “It’s his turn to be jealous,” he winks at the boy.

“Keep talking, old man,” Pietro laughs and pulls Clint up to his face so he can rejoin their lips.

Clint expects the boy’s kisses to be too eager and uncoordinated, but hot damn, he knew how to kiss! Clint tangled his fingers in the silvery locks and tugged on them which only made Pietro whine. Clint made the movements of their tongues languid on purpose, wanting to tease the boy until he loses it. He kept one of his hands in his hair and held him in place, while he caressed his toned chest with the other.

“You young, arrogant brats,” Clint huffs. “You think you know everything, when in fact, you don’t know nothing,” he yanks hard on Pietro’s hair, jerking his head to the side with force.

Pietro takes in a sharp breath through his teeth and relishes in the way Clint manhandles him.

“Don’t even know your own limits, do you?” he whispers and grazes his teeth over the sweet pulse point on his neck, right where his skin wears thin.

The pretty thing stretches his neck further, offering himself with a wanton sigh. There is something primal about the way Clint sees the blood pumping under that skin. He bites down, hard. He’s sure there will be an imprint later, but he’s too drunk on the boy’s whines to give a fuck about the consequences.

“Please,” Pietro breathes out. “Stop teasing me,” he turns his head ever so lightly and Clint allows it.

He wants to see the boy properly, to see the wrecked look on his face. The archer’s hunger grows bigger with every hitch in Pietro’s breathing, with every moan and pleased whine. He doesn’t want to hold back, the boy deserves that much. With that cocky attitude of his, he had this coming. Now, Clint’s only job is to teach the bratty boy a lesson.

The archer smiles at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” he brushes the hair away from the boy’s face and kisses his cheek. The blond keens beautifully, his body perfectly responding to the sweet talk. “Shh,” he presses a finger over the boy’s lips. “I know what you need. And I’ll give it to you. Bit by bit,”  _a rough pull of hair._ “Until you fall apart,”  _a scratch of nails, so good it hurts._

“Please, please, please, pl-“

Clint covers his mouth with his, silencing the boy in one move. He can feel the younger man melt in a way that suggested his complete surrender. He was now at the archer’s mercy and the best part was how badly he wanted it.

 

**o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o**

 

The late afternoon is filled with the Avengers snickering and exchanging knowing looks. Fluffy is hidden somewhere safe where neither Pietro, nor Clint could find him.

There is a visible bruise in the shape of human teeth on Pietro’s neck. His hair was another chapter of utter disaster that gave away enough on its own. Not to mention the poor boy was still wobbly on his legs and didn’t trust his voice completely, yet.

Clint, on the other hand… Well, the Hawkeye kept walking around with a smug grin plastered on his face, sending dirty looks to Pietro whenever he could get away with it. The deep scratches on his back stung with every other movement he made, but he wouldn’t trade it for shit.

“So, does this mean I can officially borrow your cat from now on?” Pietro asks in a small voice when Clint sits down next to him on the loveseat.

They are about to watch a movie with the rest of the Avengers. Fluffy is cuddled on Thor’s lap and he still seems offended by the things he had to witness.

“You’re already wearing my shirt, what makes you think a cat is going to be a problem?” Clint laughs and watches the horror in Pietro’s eyes as he looks down at his chest.

“What? You didn’t see that coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing porn, okay? But there's still some of it? Well, what did you think guys? Kudos and comments are very welcome! :3
> 
> You can play a little peek-a-boo with me on my [tumblr](olicatqueen.tumblr.com).


End file.
